grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Miguel (Lost Boys)
Miguel is a Wildermann who appeared in . Appearances He, Peter, Lily, and Big John chased after Wendy Henley, who was trying to escape from them. She died in her efforts to get away after she fell down a steep hill and hit her head on a short wall by the side of a road. Miguel asked if they hadn't loved her enough, but Big John replied that he had loved her plenty. The kids were forced to hide in the woods when they heard a truck coming. Peter then told everyone that they were going to find a new mother. Back at their makeshift home, he helped take care of Lily, who was sick with a bad cough. Peter gave her some tea to drink and told her to get some sleep, but she said she was having trouble sleeping because it was hard for her to breathe. Miguel told Peter she needed real medicine and a doctor, but Lily objected to this because she thought she'd be sent back to a foster home. Peter then told her he and Big John would go get her medicine. He later went to the spice shop with the rest of his brothers and Lily, and they abducted Rosalee. When they returned home, he helped Big John attempt to hide their vehicle with some camo. Rosalee was later served dinner, and Miguel expressed his pride over having picked the berries. He and Lily were both very happy to see Rosalee eventually give in and eat some. As they got ready for bed, Big John asked Rosalee to tell everyone a story, and Miguel asked her to tell a long one, so she lulled them to sleep with a story about Wesen and Grimms, realizing in the process that none of the kids even knew what Wesen or Grimms were. Lily's coughing woke everyone up soon after Rosalee had run off, and they quickly ran to find that she'd fallen in one of the traps. Once she was pulled out of the trap, Peter told her that she had been warned about what happens to mothers who abandon their children; everyone but Lily then woged, but as Peter started walking towards Rosalee, growling, she replied that things had gone far enough and woged into a Fuchsbau, revealing to the children that she was similar to them, which got them to retract. Lily then went up and hugged Rosalee, seeing that she was like her, but Peter soon heard someone coming. Rosalee told them it was her husband, Monroe, but he was joined by Hank and Nick as well. After Peter was subdued by Monroe and Big John saw that Nick was a Grimm, Miguel was devastated at the prospect of returning to a foster home. The kids were taken back to the precinct, where Rosalee apologized that she couldn't be their mother and wished she could help them. They were eventually placed in a ward, where the boys met Warden Hooke, who woged into a Schakal to get them to show them their Wesen side. Warden Hooke told them that he was giving them the chance to join others like themselves and that they didn't have to hide who they were. He had them repeat the phrase, "Occultatum Libera," and said it meant they had a new family. Images 503-promo5.jpg 503-promo7.jpg 503-promo8.jpg 503-The kids.jpg 503-The kids ask Rosalee for a story.jpg 503-Hooke makes the boys woge.png Trivia *His name is a reference to from . Category:Black Claw